


Ocean eyes

by Darthweenie235



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: CEO Scylla, F/F, Raelle Misses Her Girl, They Have A Bearded Dragon Because Why The Hell Not., its just all fluff, mechanic Raelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: I listened to Shaun Mendes' Lost In Japan one time and this is what happened...Scylla is away for 6 weeks on business and Raelle misses her.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	Ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea, ran with it and here we are.

The sun had long since set in Salem Town, leaving only a cold breeze and a frost on the ground. Raelle sighed as she pulled the chain on the roller door, shutting it swiftly. She had worked later than anticipated. Again.

Rubbing her hands together for warmth and pulling her coat closer over her shoulders, Raelle walked the short distance to her Jeep. She swung the door open and dived in quickly, slamming the cold out and whacking the heat up as soon as she turned the ignition on. Letting the jeep warm up before she departed, Raelle sat back in her seat and pulled her phone out of her overall pocket.

**_Scylla (20:38)_ **

_I miss you xx_

**_You (20:39)_ **

_I miss you more xx_

**_Scylla (20:39)_ **

_I wish you were here xx_

Raelle wished she was too. More than anything.

Raelle knew what she was getting into when she started dating Scylla. The CEO of her own company, Scylla was a successful business woman. With that came the need to reach out to make new business opportunities to keep the company expanding. Scylla’s current opportunity had taken her 6711 miles away to the bustling city of Yokohama, which Raelle had learnt was Japan’s second largest city by population when she had googled how far away it was. She had also learnt there was a 13 hour time difference.

Scylla had asked her to go with her but _Collar Automotive Repair_ wasn’t going to run itself. One of the downsides of owning the most popular car garage in Salem was that holidays weren’t a thing and a quiet weekends were a rarity. But, Raelle missed her. Even Rufus, their 3 legged bearded dragon, had been mopey since the brunette had been gone.

**_You (20:52)_ **

_Just leaving the shop, I hate that you’re not at home xx_

**_Scylla (20:53)_ **

_3 down, only 3 more weeks to go baby, please tell me you’re going to try and cook some real food tonight xx p.s-you work too hard._

Scylla had not been impressed with Raelle’s diet of takeaways and turkey jetters, potato waffles and peas. At least there was something green on her plate.

But Scylla was right, Raelle had been working too hard. The longer she spent in the shop, the more she kept busy, the less she thought about how empty their house was, how cold their bed was when she finally got into it. However, it didn’t make her miss her girl any less.

**_You (21:00)_ **

_Tally brought a lasagne over yesterday, Rufus didn’t look too impressed. What’s on the cards today important business lady? Xx P.s- work hard play hard ;)_

Raelle stuck her phone on the dash and pulled out of the shop’s courtyard. The radio droned on in the background as the shadows of Salem’s countryside slid past her headlights into the night. Raelle’s phone dinged just as she pulled onto the driveway, the gravel crunching under her tires. She pulled up behind Scylla’s Ford Kuga. A modest car for someone so well off but Scylla was never one to flaunt her money. That was one of the many things Raelle loved about her, while she knew just how much she earned, Scylla never made Raelle feel insignificant or less than her. She was humble and good and Raelle loved her more than she ever knew was possible.

Switching off the ignition and bracing herself to face the cold, Raelle jumped out of her jeep and walked hastily towards the porch. Her hands were already cold and it made unlocking the door a challenge as the key shook its way around the lock, taking some determination to reach home. Throwing the door open and closed quickly, she flicked the hall light on and kicked off her work boots and hung her coat up. Raelle pulled her phone out of the pocket underneath the embroidered _Raelle_ of her overalls and read the message waiting for her.

**_Scylla (21:35)_ **

_Rufus doesn’t know what’s good for him. This important business lady has three scheduled meetings where I plan on mastering the art of sleeping with my eyes open xx p.s- better not be playing without me ;)_

That was it, Raelle couldn’t do it anymore. She did not want to be apart from Scylla any longer. The cogs in Raelle’s head began to turn as she put a plan into action. Grabbing the step ladder from the cupboard under the stairs, she grabbed her old college lacrosse duffel from on top of the wardrobe and began packing. Grabbing clothes and folding with one hand, she dialled a number with the other.

“Raelle?”

“Hey Tal, Abi there?”

“We live together, of course I am Shitbird!” Raelle heard from the background.

“Yeah she’s here” Tally confirmed needlessly

“Brilliant, I’m going away for a couple of weeks, you and Abi can manage the shop right?”

“About time you had some time off Rae! We keep telling you we will be ok.” Tally answered.

“Also, would you mind feeding Rufus?”

“Sure thing, and Rae?”

“Yeah Tal?”

“Tell Scylla we said hello.” Tally said smugly.

“Bye Tal. Love you” Raelle shook her head and hung up, nothing got past her best friends.

Tally’s head whipped to where Abigail was polishing off the rest of her lasagne. “I bet that new socket set that Raelle comes home engaged.”

“You’re on.”

Raelle finished packing, zipped up her duffel and ran down the stairs slinging it by the front door. Searching for the next flight to Yokohama, Raelle scanned the fridge for the hotel address and name Scylla had left for her in case of an emergency. Buried underneath the various takeaway menus Raelle found the post it note and made sure she had a taxi at the other end ready to take her there.

**_You (21:17)_ **

_Rufus thinks you should come home soon… the quicker you get those meetings done, the quicker you can come home babe xx_

Raelle worked out with her 14 hour flight leaving at 3:30 in the morning and the time difference of 13 hours, she would arrive in japan at around 6:30 their time and could be in her girlfriends arms by 7:30 at the latest.

Raelle took the stairs two at a time to shower, change and retrieve one last item before locking up and making her way to the airport.

Raelle made it to security and emptied her pockets and dumped her boots into the dull grey trays before making her way through the metal detector… that made a disgracefully loud noise that had everyone in the area stop and stare at her. That dammed belt buckle.

After her impromptu pat down in security, Raelle made it through the bustle of duty free to departures without further incidents.

**_Scylla (01:46)_ **

_Learning to talk to the lizard without me? One down two to go today but I’ve already seen too many men in expensive suits with their heads so far up their asses. You’re probably asleep by now, sweet dreams my love xx_

Raelle slid her phone back in her coat pocket and closed her eyes as she waited for her plane to be called, a warm feeling sitting on her chest as she knew she was on her way to those ocean eyes she loved oh so much.

Raelle slept soundly for the majority of the flight grateful for the small invention of the neck cushion and eye masks. The air hostess wandered down the aisle and asked her if she wanted any refreshments. Raelle’s cotton mouth begged for a drink so she opted for a sugary tea and a pack of gingernut biscuits to settle her stomach. She never was the greatest flyer. She pulled out her wallet from her pocket, paid for her goods and watched out of the window for the rest of her flight.

Scylla was fed up of suits. And the entitled assholes that wore them. She sighed and rubbed her temples, the beginning of headache ebbing away behind her eyes. She was done with her meetings for the day, 8 hours of her life she would never get back but she was finally getting somewhere with the contract she went to Japan to secure.

Scylla missed home. Since she had started dating Raelle nearly two years ago, Scylla had started to hate being away from Salem, being away from her girl. Before, she had taken every opportunity to jet off away to anywhere she could. Before Raelle she hadn’t known what it was like to want to settle down, to slow down and enjoy life. She now lived for the clock ticking its way to 5pm so she could go home and forget about work for the evening. To dance around the kitchen in her socks with the woman of her dreams and get wine drunk on a Friday to wake up on the sofa nude, aching in all the right ways and feeling so utterly content with life.

It was in that moment, in the back of a taxi on her way back to her hotel that Scylla decided it was time she let someone else do all this gallivanting around and time she made sure she would always be home to make sure the love of her life at real food at an acceptable time of the evening.

Scylla closed the door behind her and dropped her bag the floor, kicked off her heals and hung up her coat. Leaving a trail of clothing towards the bathroom, she welcomed the cascade of warm water that washed away all the stresses of her day.

Scylla woke up the next morning feeling well rested. For the first time in a while, she had the morning to herself and planned to absolutely nothing with it. That was until there was someone knocking on her door. She swung it open with more aggression than she had meant to.

Leant up against the door frame, duffel bag swung over her shoulder and the collar of her jacket pulled up to her ears stood none other than Raelle Collar. Her girlfriend. The love of her life.

“Raelle?” Scylla couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing

“Room service, someone told me you missed me.” Raelle grinned, obviously pleased with just how shocked her girlfriend was to see her.

Scylla grabbed the front of Raelle’s jacket and pulled her into her room. Scylla crashed their lips together, it had been three weeks too long. Raelle pulled back for a moment to dump her bag to the floor and slide off her jacket. Scylla immediately brought her hands to the base of Raelle’s neck and pulled her back down to meet her lips. Raelle’s hands went to her hips, reacquainting themselves with familiar territory. Sliding her hands lower, Raelle lifted Scylla off the floor, the brunette hooking her legs round Raelle’s waist a gasp escaping her lips as she was pressed against the door, the blonde moving to Scylla’s neck.

“God I missed you.” Scylla breathed.

Clothes scattered across the floor, pillows long since forgotten, Raelle led on her front gazing into ocean eyes as ocean eyes gazed back.

“What you thinking about?” Scylla asked softly, feeling the happiest she had in three weeks.

Raelle seemed to struggle for an answer and Scylla could practically hear the cogs grinding in her head.

“Marry me.” Raelle asked dead pan, her eyes never leaving Scylla’s. “I had this whole proposal planned and there was gone be hearts and flowers but I’m just so in love with-“

“Yes.” Scylla grinned and bit her lip, noticing the momentary computer error in Raelle’s brain

“What?” Raelle sat up

“Yes Raelle Collar I will marry you.” Scylla laughed as Raelle dived into her, and kissed her hard. Scylla pulled back, tears suddenly springing to her eyes “I love you.”

“I love you too beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> we don't proof read in this house... thankyou for reading!  
> I am into the CEO Scylla and Mechanic Raelle kinda vibes.... let me know what you thought! Should it be a thing?


End file.
